


夜里/肖战/all战/双性

by jdnszdz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdnszdz/pseuds/jdnszdz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 350





	夜里/肖战/all战/双性

肖战钻进保姆车里，高大的男人无声地跟在他身后，在他身旁坐下。车外蠕动的粉丝们尖叫着拍打车窗，肖战缩成一团，终于松了一口气。  
“去Z楼”他对司机说。身边的男人嗤笑了一声，在粉丝震耳欲聋的尖叫声中并不太清楚。但肖战还是回头冷冷地瞥了一眼。  
车子滑行进夜色中，霓虹灯光投在他漂亮的脸上，眸子闪闪烁烁。肖战感觉一只滚烫的大手盘上了自己的大腿，身边壮硕的男人朝他挤得更紧了，把183个子的他衬得十分娇小。  
那只手顺着肖战纤细却肉感的大腿悄悄上移，卡在了肖战的双腿之间，他身体一软，忍不住用大腿夹住了男人的手。  
他做贼似的飞快看向后视镜，司机正目不转睛地盯着马路，似乎完全没发觉后排在做什么下流的事情。  
“你疯了吗？在车上。”肖战小声责骂那男人，实在考得太近了，他不需要转过身就能对着男人的耳朵说悄悄话。  
“你又要去见他吧。”男人瓮声瓮气地说，手上却没停，忽轻忽重地在肖战裤底剐蹭，每抠一下都能感觉到身下美丽男人的颤抖，指尖渐渐有了湿意。  
“婊子，你爽了。”他笑了。  
肖战抬起眼睛瞪着他，太大的眼眶导致他仰视时有些微的三白眼，可秀眉又委屈地蹙起，不像是瞪视，反倒成了欲求不满的索取。  
男人从他夹紧的大腿肉间抽出手，单手伸向肖战的裤子拉链，刺啦一声拉了开来。肖战连忙看向后视镜，司机依旧目不斜视地看着前方，眼珠却微微波动。司机肯定听见了！肖战想。他突然无所谓了，干脆自暴自弃，甚至还打心眼里升出一丝快感来。一想到司机正在偷听他和保镖苟合，一股强烈的酥麻就顺着鼠蹊部攀上他的背脊，直冲向后脑勺。  
肖战大大地分开自己的腿，熟练地用勾人的眼神看向身旁的男人，他阅人无数，深知纯情且骚气的表情最让雄性动物受不了。在这夜晚繁华的车流里，他炉火纯青地摆出最诱人的神色，让车窗外闪烁不停的光线勾勒出自己脸庞最优美的线条。  
男人果然急了，他的手粗鲁地探进肖战的内裤，撞得他有些疼了，哼哼唧唧地说轻一点。那里光溜溜一片。其实本是多毛的体质，奈何“那个人”嫌弃耻毛不方便他玩弄和欣赏。肖战只得把自己搞得像一条滑溜溜的人鱼。  
男人对肖战的鸡巴不感兴趣，他将手向下探去，摸到一片滑腻和一团娇嫩无比的软肉。  
“你的批水要把我的手淹了。”他恶狠狠地说，然后在肖战耳廓里用力舔了一圈。肖战的耳朵极敏感，平时有人在耳边吹一口气都止不住地打颤，哪里受得了这一招。他一时没收住，呻吟了一声，在安静的车厢内被放大了无数倍。  
司机咳嗽了一声，肖战反而骄傲地仰起头，直勾勾看着后视镜，期待司机能和自己的视线对上，不过他还是失望了。他看见司机把自己缩成一团，饱经风霜的脸颊涨的通红，仿佛一个醉汉。  
“怎么？想在马路中间玩3p啊？”身边的男人对着肖战骂了几句脏话。  
他两只粗长的并不细腻的手指伸进肖战的肉花里，肖战软了身子，绵长地呻吟脱口而出。那是一个女性生殖器，一个批。  
坊间一直传闻肖战是gay，所以才有一股娇媚骚浪的气质，甚至有人说他塞毛巾装男人，其实他们哪里知道，肖战是个双性人。他觉得自己来这世上一遭，就是为了用自己与众不同的身子体验男女，否则一般的双性人都疾病缠身，怎么单单他只占了好处，还浪得像为了做爱而生。  
男的曲起两根手指，在肖战紧致的水批里有节奏地按摩，手法十分老道，不一会儿，本就水汪汪的下体就像漏了尿一样汩汩地往外冒水，在男人的手指间发出沉闷的咕叽咕叽的声音。  
肖战轻轻挪动屁股，主动用批去够男人的手指，还轻轻地夹紧了阴道，活像一个荡妇。  
“嗯～重一点嘛～”  
肖战知道川普粘人，他软绵绵地用两只手环住男人的脖子，对着耳朵故意加重了自己的口音。  
“骚货，还满足不了你了？”  
他好像是为了报复，突然十分发力，手指用力而快速地在那软绵绵的批里抠挖。惊得肖战大叫出来，甚至有了哭腔。  
他用无力的手拍打男人，下身已是止不住地抽搐收缩。  
肖战高潮了，但是男人并没有放过他，一边骂他“骚b装什么处女！”。一边两根石头一样的手指在用力收紧的阴道里蛮力冲撞，把喷涌而出的水捣得四处飞溅，但都被可怜的裤子吸得饱饱的，座椅湿了一大片。  
“出去！啊！出去～”肖战哭得脸都花了，他还没卸妆，淡淡的眼线晕了一圈，一副惨遭蹂躏楚楚可怜的模样。  
男人突然慌了，他小心翼翼地抽出被批水泡皱的手指，在自己外套上胡乱蹭了一番就去为肖战抹泪。  
“对不起，对不起，别哭了。”  
肖战抽手打了他一耳光，听着清脆震耳，但其实并不怎么疼。  
车里一时气氛降到了冰点，司机把自己缩得小小的，恨不能从车窗跳出去，其实他的几把也可耻地鼓了起来。  
保镖不说话，窸窸窣窣从旅行包里掏出换洗的裤子递给肖战，他还特意挑了一条看起来款式差不多的，免得被人发现。  
“那……那个……Z楼快要到了。”司机嗫嚅道。  
肖战软绵绵地撑起身子，背对男人脱下了湿淋淋的裤子，若是不知情的人，大概会以为他不小心落了水。黑色牛仔裤褪下，两瓣挺翘鲜嫩的圆屁股弹了出来，被裤腰一刮就泛起轻微的肉浪。男人看愣了，他刚帮肖战爽了，可自己的几把还硬得发疼呢。  
车里空间大，肖战理所当然地把腿搭在男人双腿之上，让他帮自己穿裤子。一团坚硬火热的东西顶着自己的腿，他也像没感觉似的，甚至故意踩了两脚。  
“真讨厌，你把我下面玩成那样，一会儿要是被发现怎么办？我还要靠他吃饭呢。”  
男人没说话，低头一语不发地给他套裤子。  
车子慢悠悠停在了大楼门口，肖战的整理好衣服，神色恢复了一贯的纯洁。他把自己裹得严严实实，迎着大楼璀璨的灯光走了进去。  
而男人一动不动站在他身后，雕塑版看着他，直到身影消失。


End file.
